


Bibliophiles; being the first of many conversations between Bobby Singer, mechanic, and Rupert Giles, Watcher

by Malkin Grey (malkingrey)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malkingrey/pseuds/Malkin%20Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a drabble in dialogue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bibliophiles; being the first of many conversations between Bobby Singer, mechanic, and Rupert Giles, Watcher

"Robert Singer? Singer Salvage?"

"Yep."

"I understand you recently purchased a 1970 Pontiac GTO at the estate auction of Ewell Burtis, of Pocatello, Idaho."

"That's right."

"There may have been a book in the boot."

"What kind of a book?"

"Leatherbound, duodecimo. That's about the size of--"

"--a paperback novel. With woodcut illustrations. Yeah, I know."

"You _have_ Frutiger's _Libellus Maiorum Demonorum_? The 1582 edition with prohibited pages intact?"

"Yep."

"Will you sell--?"

"Nope. You need to see it, you can come out here."

"Mr. Singer, I _really need_ to consult this book."

"Then I expect you'd better start driving."


End file.
